T de trágico
by Seinen
Summary: No se derrumbaría, no cuando sabe que nadie puede mandarlo arriba otra vez. Kakashi/OC. Oneshot, angst.


**T de trágico **

Ella fue un sueño. Un sueño corto pero hermoso que pareció haber durado toda una eternidad cuando duró solo algunos años. Años que los dos desperdiciaron, pensando que habría muchos más para los dos cuando solo lo que les habían dado eran días. Cortos, pero dulces días que llegaron a ser los últimos, que, inconscientemente, disfrutaron más de lo que debían.

Después las risas se fueron para traer a las saladas lágrimas de la decepción.

Porque todo parecía haber sido un cuento, no una realidad. El principio fue algo mágico, solo con risas y sonrisas, mientras que el final, solo fue sangre y lágrimas. Y como todo cuento, tenía que tener un final. Sólo que… ese cuento fue especial.

―Kakashi… no puedes seguir de esta manera ―murmuró la voz de Anko, con congoja a su lado. Sintió unos pasos acercarse, y supo que alguien más la acompañaba. Rió tristemente para sus adentros cuando olió el humo que un cigarrito encendido soltaba―. Este es el cuarto día en el que has estado aquí…

Negó con la cabeza y la calló. No quería escucharla, no quería saber cuán patético era. Quería seguir así, pensando en lo que él pudo haber echo con ella si hubiese sido otra persona, lastimándose con su recuerdo. Apretó el tallo de las flores que traía entre sus manos. Rosas, las que tanto le habían gustado oler y ver. Las que la habían echo sonreír de aquella manera tan inocente y frágil. Las que llevaba en sus manos y que le habían hecho sangrar.

Las rosas eran muy similares a ella. Hermosas, pero mortíferas y engañosas. ¿Por qué? se preguntó. ¿Por qué este cuento tenía que tener este trágico final¿Por qué no el de otros¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser el suyo?

―¿Qué hay con eso? ―inquirió ronco. Giró un poco su cuello, y vió a Asuma acercársele. Lo que vio después le tomó tiempo tragárselo. Lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en la mejilla, y él mismo cayó al suelo, encima de la lápida.

Las pequeñas gotitas de sangre que su piel soltaba hacían un sutil ruido al caer al suelo de piedra del lugar. Como si lloviznara. Cerró los ojos tranquilamente. El viento comenzaba a aumentar su poder, llevándose consigo las hojas secas del los árboles y atrayéndolas hacia su cuerpo, como si la dulce brisa del otoño lo quisiese alejar. Asuma lo seguía viendo como desde el principio, con lástima y furia entremezclados.

―¡¿Eres un imbécil?! ―rugió―. ¡Ella no volverá aunque le chilles en su tumba, joder¡No puedes estar así toda tu vida Kakashi, que ella no se fue solo para eso¡Te protegió, y te dejó vivo para que vivieras, no para que te quedaras aquí como tonto esperando su regreso¿Por qué, sabes algo¡Ella no regresa¡Ella está muerta, Kakashi, _muerta_!

Kakashi se palpó la mejilla, dejando pequeños rastros de sangre en ella. Quiso reír, y restregarle su error a Asuma, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Miró a Anko, quién parecía ver al cielo, apartada de la reacción de Asuma y se levantó ágilmente, alejándose de la tumba.

―¿Qué quieres que haga¿Qué ría, o qué sonría? ―se mofó, con evidente sarcasmo. Asuma se encogió con temor al escucharlo, Kakashi poco a poco estaba perdiendo los estribos, él podía sentirlo―. ¡Era la única, escucha bien, la única mujer a la que hubiese podido y querido querer! Mi padre murió, mis compañeros, mi maestro… ¡lo único que tenía era ella, maldición¡no intentes decirme que lo que hago es patético, porqué sé perfectamente que lo es! Pero no me avergüenzo por ello.

Ella había sido especial, y demasiado para un maldito cobarde como él. En ese momento, en el que Asuma le murmuró un "lo siento", deseó nunca haberla conocido. Nunca haber sonreído con ella, y nunca haberla conducido de aquella manera tan cruel hacia su muerte. Porque desde que la pluma comenzó a escribir en el cuaderno que describiría la historia de su vida, la T mayúscula comenzó a aparecer con frecuencia en él, incluyendo y juntándola con nombres de las personas que más quería. La T de trágico.

Porque esa sensación imposible de dejar crecer le decía la verdad: él había sido el culpable de todo.

Pero… ya no había vuelta atrás.

La lápida, fría y llena de flores rojas, le decía casi con malicia que ya era demasiado tarde. Que ya no podía hacer nada.

Él no podía evitar sentirse triste, y soltar una lágrima.

Todo en su mundo comenzaría y terminaría con eso: La T de trágico. Estaba más que seguro, porque la muerte de Natsume lo había confirmado. Su vida estaría llena de recuerdos dolorosos e imborrables, pero sobretodo, trágicos.

E iba a aprender a vivir así, pasara lo que pasara. Porque Kakashi Hatake no se derrumbaría, no cuando sabe que nadie puede mandarlo arriba otra vez.


End file.
